onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Roronoa Zoro/Misc.
Anime, Video Game and Manga Differences Zoro's past was expanded upon in the anime. Zoro was a traveller who went around defeating dojos for their signs. However, there was one person Zoro could not beat - the sensei's daughter, Kuina. In the anime she is the reason he joins her father's dojo in the first place. Kuina's father made a deal that if he could defeat her Zoro would take the sign. If not, Zoro have to train under him. When given the oppotunity to use as many swords as he wanted, he grabbed as many as he could carry and faced off against Kuina. He lost and was told he had to start with one sword before he could use more. The consequences of his loss he trained at the dojo as he promised. In the manga, Zoro enters to see her dead body, eyes covered and surrounded by the students and accuses her of running away, in the anime no such scene is shown, but a funeral takes place for her instead, though later on "Ocean Dream" arc in the anime, the original manga scene is shown in a flashback. His story is extended also in the anime by showing the time he first met and befriended Johnny and Yosaku. They cash in when Zoro takes out a large bounty and, given they pay his tab at the bar he was at for his food, can keep the rest of the money for themselves as an apology for taking their 'head'. Later, Dick appears in the town with his horde of bandits, who proceed to loot the town. Johnny and Yosaku watch as a child tries to stop the thief to no avail. Johnny convinces Yosaku that they must stop him, to which Yosaku reluctantly agrees. The two are no match for Dick, but luckily Zoro comes to claim the bounty on Dick's head to pay for a Katana that he broke. After a complete victory by Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku look up to Zoro and start to call him "Aniki." His adventure in Shikkearu Kingdom is also extended in the anime. Not only Perona refused to give Zoro his swords back, she also tried to turn Zoro into her servant. In most filler, his lack of direction is further ridiculed as he has gone in the wrong direction even though his guide (Perona) was still pointing in the correct way, and even turning to the right on a straight path. in the SBS Volume 20 Oda stated that he resembles a shark. however, he was turned into a tiger in the video game Chopper's Big Adventure and had a dragon-based attire in the video game Unlimited Cruise. In Chapter 598 he was shown to have a scar on his right eye, but in Chapter 599, it is moved to his left eye. Oda wrote in 599 that the right eye scar was an error, and that the one with the scar on the left eye is the correct one. Nicknames Merchandise As a main character, Zoro has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One-Piece Motion Figure box and the One Piece Styling Figures. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Zoro was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He also featured in One Piece Gashapon sets, including the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He was sold alongside Robin in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain series. He was issued alongside Kuina in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Songs *Eyes of Zoro *Spirit of Zoro *Holy Holiday (as back-up singer to Luffy) *Respect! (Luffy, Zoro and Sanji) *Family (with other Straw Hats) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other Straw Hats) *You Are the One (with other Straw Hats) *Sekai ichi no otoko to yobareru tame ni (Zoro, Sanji and Usopp) *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Jungle Fever (with other Straw Hats) *A Thousand Dreamers (With other Straw Hats) *We Are! (Mugiwara Version) (Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Usopp) Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia * Zoro owns his own jolly roger, like all the Straw Hat crew. It has Zoro's bandanna, two swords instead of cross-bones, and a sword in its mouth. * Zoro is described as being somewhat like the eldest son of the family that is the Straw Hat crew. SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 48, Family status of the Straw Hats. * His family name, Roronoa, comes from the real-life French pirate François l'Ollonais.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 4, The source of Zoro's name * Oda once stated Zoro was best represented by a shark, and the cover of chapter 3 (in which he was introduced) shows a picture of Luffy riding on the back of a shark. * In Japanese Fan Polls, Zoro is consistently the second most popular character. Also in the attack popularity polls his Sanzen Sekai came in 2nd. * Zoro's favorite foods are White rice, sea king meat and anything that goes with ale. SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 45 - Fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? * Oda has hinted that one of the reasons why Zoro uses food-based puns is because he has never tried sushi and has some form of fascination with it. However, this can be considered one of Oda's SBS jokes.SBS One Piece Manga SBS Volume 44, A fan accuses of Zoro of being fascinated with sushi. * Zoro has had the most English dub Voice Actors out of all the Straw Hats (2 as an adult, 4 as a child). * Zoro looks a lot like Ryuuma from when he was still alive in Oda's oneshot Monsters; except Ryuuma had black hair worn in a top knot. They're slightly similar in personalities as well. * If he lived in the real world, he would be Japanese.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, Nationalities of the Straw Hats. * In the Little Garden Arc, Zoro tried to cut off his own legs in order to escape Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set. The same was done by Shiki when he was imprisoned in Impel Down. However, it turned out that Zoro didn't have to cut his legs, mostly due to help arriving before he could finish the process. His attempt only resulted in a pair of scars circling both of his ankles. *Because of him being the first person to join Luffy's crew and the second strongest, he is sometimes considered by people to be the first mate. *After the timeskip, Zoro now has a slightly longer, combed back hairstyle , and a scar over his left eye which is extremely similar to how Silvers Rayleigh looked about twenty-four years prior to the current storyline, the difference being that Rayleigh's eye-scar is over the right eye. His new outfit and scar also bear a striking resemblance to that of the Master Swordsmen Auron, from Final Fantasy X. *Zoro's reintroduction to the series after the timeskip is reminiscent of how Mihawk was introduced. Both sliced a galleon in two and both seemingly did so due to an interrupted nap. *Zoro was the first Strawhat to be sent away by Kuma and the first one to arrive back in Sabaody Archipelago after the timeskip. References Site Navigation de:Roronoa Zoro es:Roronoa Zoro fr:Zorro Roronoa it:Roronoa Zoro pt:Roronoa Zoro ro:Roronoa Zoro ru:Ророноа Зоро